


Elf's Struggle

by Heartlessshadowfire2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Character Death, F/M, Horror, Killing, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Murder, Original Character(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartlessshadowfire2/pseuds/Heartlessshadowfire2
Summary: Humans have taken everything from us they treat us like beasts to be killed. They will pay we will no longer go quietly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Elf's Struggle

Envy is common among my kin. We often desire more than a bed of wet grass. I grew up in a willow grove, but that was centuries ago. We were chased out of our home, and we watched from afar as our land was taken and destroyed by the humans. Thousands of years of history for our tribe lost; all of our writings and belongings gone. 

They tore down more and more of the forest to build their own homes, pushing us further and further away. They hunted us, killing any of us they caught. We fled the forest, fleeing further from human settlements. We wandered for months to reach one of the few untouched places that the humans keep. We were forced to settle close to where humans make camps in this forest. 

The damp cave we have hidden in is far from what we would choose, but Flora and Iris are too close to birthing to risk moving anymore. We have to be on watch at all times to ensure the humans don't get too close to the females. I pray to the great moon mother that these children survive. 

“Mica, you should rest. You have been on watch since we stopped here,” Daimen’s voice is soft. “Iris went into labor. I worry too much for her and the little one to go rest.” I turn to look at him, and the scent on the wind catches my attention. The smell of smoke from wet wood being burned raises the hair on the back of my neck. 

“Do you smell that?” “What … a fire?” Daimen asks. I leap from the branch I had been perched on. I take off, following the scent and keeping to the shadows of the trees. I reach the camp in a frighteningly short amount of time. An old oak casts a deep enough shadow to hide me from human sight. 

Two males and a single female sit around the fire laughing, ignorant of the dangers that surround them. The smaller male suddenly rises and stumbles away from their little camp and the reach of the firelight. I follow the male, staying out of his sight when he drops the can that was in his hand and leaves it. Rage fuels me. 

I step on a branch moving to just behind him. The human freezes before breaking into a stumbling run forward. I keep a seedy pace following him, easily breaking twigs and small branches as I go. A raised root sends the male to the ground, sprawling for a moment before fear drives him to scramble back, flipping himself over to face me. 

“Envy is common amongst my kin we often desire more than a bed of wet grass. Greed and envy go hand in hand, power turns envy to greed. Humans have such greedy hearts; they have ripped apart our home. Their factories poison our water and our prey; it sickens our women and twists the children. 

So sinful you are, yet we are the monstrous beasts to you. We are not even fit to live in the zoos where you put our light cousins. Oh little human, why are you crying now? You claim that you're superior to us; you trample through the woods and “camp” out here as a past time. 

Don't you see you're not built for this anymore? Look at you, stumbling about like a newborn fawn. Your heartbeat gives away your fear; it's beating so fast I think it might burst. I should have been docile right? The homeless beasts. But you're cowering like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. 

Your kin sees themselves as apex predators. Yet our faces are but a breath apart and you can’t see me clearly. Who has favor here: the one part of the midnight shadows, or the creature who only takes from the land? Such short lives you live compared to the damage you do. Yet you're so easy to harm. You prize your soft fragile skin, so easy to split it open. It would be so easy to sink my claws into your throat. The lightest touch of them has already drawn blood, a little more pressure from my hand and I can close your airway. can feel the burn of the spit skin and the warm blood spilling free? Or has fear blocked such feeling? 

Weak eyes, smell, and hearing, laughable for a predator that you call yourself. You know we were once beautiful like you or our cousins. Our skin shimmered under the moonlight, bioluminescent I believe you called it. We claim it was a gift from our goddess but you killed her too. No records remain, no stories but what we remember. 

You're so pathetic, small, and fragile. All you can do is cry and beg. Your kind is but a child to mine. Do you see how small you are, how weak, even as emaciated as I am your hand does not circle my wrist. I wish you could see how you RUINED US! “

CRACK 

“Oh, such a shame. Sigh. I should have been more careful. It is frustrating how fragile even your bones are. 

Have no fear though, seams your friends heard your screams. One day your kin will pay for their greed. Our envy has only grown as has our anger. We are tired of beds of grass and dirt but that will be your last bed little corpse. “

I slipped through the trees carefully back to the cave we are forced to call home. Daimen cornered me before I reached the clearing surrounding the cave. “What were you thinking Mica, hunting a human!” His voice carries a cold edge. “They have taken everything from us, our home, our health, our culture is in ruins. If we continue like this we will die. We as a people will no longer exist. 

In the last century, we have had three pregnancies in our clan and they all lead to at least the child dying, and one has taken the mother's life as well. If we do not stand against the humans, then what is there to stop us from ending up like the shapeshifters.” “They are too powerful, what do you expect us to do Mica!?” Daimen shouts stoping me. “We turn to the demons. Humans have to live in harmony with them due to their strength. I am the proof we can have healthy young with them. “ 

“You're insane. Just like your mother for saying such things.” He grabs my arm. “So you wish to just ignore that I am the last member of our time to reach adulthood. All other children that have been born have died, and not because of humans killing them. They were too sick to live long.” I pull away from him. “You and the elders refuse to see the truth that it is the only chance at survival we have. 

Soon the women will make the choice. This is Flora’s fourth pregnancy. Do you think if she loses this one she will stay with you? I will gladly lead any who wish to seek the demons to them.” I enter the cave letting my words linger on his mind. I pause, and a heartbroken wail fills the air. Daimen rushes past me to seek his mourning mate. I enter the dark cave and seek out my own mate, finding her holding a softly crying newborn. 

I quickly move to my small family sitting behind my mate and holding them both. Looking down at my daughter in her arms “Her name is Belladonna” Iris’s voice is quiet and the exhaustion rings clear in it. My daughter carries my blue eyes though hers seem to glow faintly in the light of the fire. 

Flora’s cries while having quieted still echo off the cave wall as she hysterically demands her mate to take the body of the child away. Her angry tone draws my gaze away from my darling little one. She is demanding her mate take the body not the healer. “Get it away from me and stay gone yourself! WHAT GOOD IS A MALE WHO CAN’T SIRE A CHILD!” Her words echo long after Dainen had fled the cave. 

The choice will soon be made, for my daughter was born healthy and strong, flailing her small arms about in distress from the loud scream. I can feel the eyes from the others on my small family and hear the mummers of the demon bastard siring a healthy child. I pull my mate and child closer not trusting fully trusting the older clan males.


End file.
